godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blades of Athena
"Powerful Magical blades given to you by the Goddess Athena." ''-Gaia Also known as "Athena's Blades", these weapons are seemingly identical to the Blades of Chaos, some of the attacks have changed, though. Given to Kratos by Athena after he destroyed the former God of War, Ares, these are Kratos' main weapons after he becomes a God. At the very end of God of War they have the same abilities as the Blades of Chaos, however in both God of War: Betrayal and God of War II their abilities are increased. While Kratos is a god, Athena's Blades give off a yellow aura and are gold in colour due to the godly magic emanating from them. After their magic is drained into the Blade of Olympus, they are then leveled up like the Blades of Chaos and end up emitting the fiery/flaming glows once again with gold. One can obtain this gold aura and blue skin again when they get the God of War Armor (Costume) or the General Kratos (Costume). Kratos still has these weapons at the beginning of God of War III. When available to him, they maintain the same combos from God of War II. However, when Kratos falls into the River Styx, the blades are destroyed by the souls that swarm Kratos and drain him of his power. Afterwards, the spirit of Athena takes the ruined blades and transforms them into the Blades of Exile. During Bonus playthrough, if Aphrodite's Garter is activated, the Blades of Athena are allowed continued use throughout God of War III. Also, due to every weapon having its own magic ability in God of War III, the Blades of Athena are not exempt. They have a magic ability called Divine Reckoning. Kratos takes the Blade of Olympus and stabs it into the ground, creating an enormous typhoon to form around him, similar in appearance to Zeus' use of it to end the Great War. In Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Kratos uses the same Blades of Athena, although they are known as the Blades of Chaos. Orb Costs (God of War II) *'Level 1''' - n/a *'Level 2' - 2,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 5,250 Orbs *'Level 4' - 9,500 Orbs *'Level 5' - 13,500 Orbs Orb Costs (God of War: Betrayal) *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 1,000 *'Level 3' - 2,000 *'Level 4' - 3,000 *'Level 5' - 4,000 Attacks (God of War II) Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Olympic Ascension - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air. '''''Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. circle *'Athena's Reverse' - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. Tap L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. square, square, triangle Level 2 *Increased Damage *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L1 + circle *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L1 + circle Level 3 *Increased Damage *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. triangle, triangle, square Level 4 *Increased Damage *'Hyperion Charge (Run)' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc, continue to hold square to initiate a running charge. Hold square *'Hyperion Rush (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. square *'Hyperion Rise (Running)' - During a Hyperion Charge press triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. triangle *'Athena's Wrath (Evading)' - While Evading (R3), press triangle to create a explosive wave along the ground, launching enemies in front of you into the air. R3, triangle *''Prometheus' Torment unlocked.'' see Rage of the Titans Level 5 *Increased Damage *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L1 + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies into the air. L1 + triangle *'''Prometheus' Inferno '''unlocked. ''see Rage of the Titans Attacks (God of War: Betrayal) Level 1 *Simple Attack Level 2 *Bigger Hit Combo *Damage Increase Lev.2 Level 3 *Bigger Hit Combo *Damage Increase Lev.3 Level 4 *Bigger Hit Combo *Damage Increase Lev.4 Level 5 *Bigger Hit Combo *Damage Increase Lev.5 Gallery DivineReckoning.JPG|The ''Divine Reckoning, Athena's Blades' magic. Trivia *As a god, the Blades have a blue skin outlined in gold, but once Kratos becomes mortal again and the Blades reach level 5, they have a red skin outlined in gold. *They were given to Kratos following the Ares boss fight in God of War. *These are Kratos' first weapons in God of War III but are damaged in the River Styx and replaced by the Blades of Exile. *In the God of War III demo, the Blades are used and are fully upgraded. When you attack, they have a fiery yellow skin (similar to the Blades at level 1) and a new design where the blade is more spiky. *By finding Aphrodite's Garter, you can continue to use the Blades of Athena throughout God of War III. The change is mostly cosmetic, but Kratos cannot use the grapple move and instead of Army of Sparta, uses Divine Reckoning as his magic. *They are the most well balanced weapon in God of War II. *If you look carefully at the last battle against Zeus, in the sequence after you travel back in the time, you can see that Athena's Blades have got their original skin (the blue one) instead of the normal one. This could hint that the red skin they had in game after reaching level five was introduced later in the game, and so this sequence was made before this change was made. *In the cutscene where Kratos releases the Phoenix in God of War II, he has the Blades of Chaos, instead of the Blades of Athena. *The Blades of Athena are usable in every game so far, except for God of War: Chains of Olympus, although the Blades of Chaos share their moveset. *In God of War III, their specific magic is Divine Reckoning. *The Blades of Athena are used in the God of War III demo but use the moves for the Blades of Exile. *If you look closely at the end of God of War, the blades' texture and model are taken from the Blades of Chaos. *In God of War III, in the Challenge of Exile's challenge "Fear Itself", Fear Kratos appears to use the Blades of Athena as his weapons (with Kratos himself armed with the Blades of Exile). Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Betrayal Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta